Expected to unexpected
by xSourina
Summary: Can Miku feel sorry for her parents or can be mad? Will Kaito will be the key to all Miku problems? Miku x Kaito or Luka x Kaito?


Special thanks to my FWEND, **Dakimomoe.** That reads my fictions. LOL :) We always do webcam to read our fictions draft and to pep talk. LOLOLOL. Btw I read your **PS** in Bittersweet truth chapter 2. ~ 3 Anyway, ENJOY :))

* * *

Monday morning breezy cold day in city of Japan. I will gonna prepare for the first day of school. I woke up in 5:00 in the morning, cleans my room prepare breakfast for my onee- san and onii-chan. -sighs- why I am doing this? They should prepare their own. I am the youngest. They are like sleeping beauty relaxing while I'm busy doing household chores. I prepared them a bacon, ham and red tea for breakfast, riceball salmon for lunch. I hope they like it better not to suck. It's so peaceful here so quiet. Time to wake them up. Claire-chan,Tagumi-san wake up! Breakfast is ready! Serving them with a delightful smile. Ohayou!~ - Ohayou Miku~ WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! BACON AND HAM MY FAVORITE! -giggles- Arigatou gozaimasu~ I'm so grateful that they than me for everything. But I what mom and dad looks like? *sighs* I think I need to accept it that they left us. *dingdong* geez so cold here in school. Winter I see. Its nice watching cherry blossoms flies around, like it cherishes my whole life. *DINGDONG* Finally class dismiss. Gonna go first to convenience store buy some dinner and leek. -smiles- Claire-chan, Tagumi-san I'm home! Oh. I see. What's for dinner? Uhmm pork steak with leek vegetable. Cook it then I'm hungry. Aye sir. *cooks* San - chan dinner is ready! Itadakimasu~~~ YUM! I like it Miku san Claire said. Thank you onii-chan. Oh geez I'm full. Baibai gonna go to sleep Tagumi exclaimed. Me too Miku, thanks for a delicious dinner. Good night!~ Hmmm. Alone again. Cleaning their mess. -sighs- Finally done. *close my eyes*

* * *

_MIIIIIIIIIIIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! *yawns* Yes onii-chan? Dress quick! There is a Christmas display in Tokyo palace. Ehhh? I'm tired claire-chan, I need to rest sorry._  
_Please MIKU. I want to see it live. Sorry claire-chan Miku, please?_  
_I can't onii-chan._  
_HATSUNE MIKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! WAKE UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! Nyaaan~ NONONONONO._  
_Okay, I quit. Tomorrow christmas display in palace will remove._  
_Ohh. Too lazy ._  
_*sleeps*_  
_*cockorokcok*_

* * *

Claire-chan told me that when I was a kid both of my parents left us in my auntie because mom have other family same as dad. We don't have communication with them. They left us because they can't give and sustain food, utilities and our health. I don't know if I will get mad to them or they do right thing for us. But I hope I can see there face. I think I know why my brother is like that. When I see children like me hugging their parents. I'm insecure. I want to try hugging my parents. Its 6:30 slaps my face. MIKUUUUUUU! you're gonna be late for school HURRY! I will. Time pressured so hard. *runs to the school while eating bread strawberry jam* Ehhhhhhh? Its only 5:30? They fool me geez. I gonna go to the classroom.

_Ka-ka-kai-to alone in the classroom. Ohayou gozaimasu KAITO~ - Talking to the wind O_O *wakes up* Uh-uh-uh HAI!~ *blush* -chii- I gonna go buy drinks. ^.^ *DINGDONG* Luukaaaaaa! gimme back my diary! . EH? NO. gonna read it first. LUUUUUUKKKA PLEASE T_T *READS*_

_"I want to talk with Kaito everyday and I'm happy if i am staring at him. I wish we can be friends. He so deym CUTE~" LUUKA T_T - Eh why are you crying Miku? - Its my personal notes. - HAHAHAHAHA! Kaito do you hear what I read? - *NODS* - See that HATSUNE? - Aye. OKAY! CLASS go back to your seats. Haha. Miku x KAITO! _

_I wish Gumi is here to protect me. *****_**DINGDONG***

CLASS DISMISS! Rin-sama can you go with me in convenience store? Sure Miku! Let's go to the locker. While we a are going out in school when I look back I saw Kaito looking at me until I get out. Rin-chan I saw Kaito staring at me while going out.- EH? It means that Kaito likes you! - No Rin. - KAITO X MIKU KAITO X MIKU! Stahp RIN! He will never be interested at me. He likes Luka. Eh? Where do you get that? I'm just observing. Ohh. By the way. what will you buy in convenience store?  
Some supplies I need. - OH. Here we go. RIN! why you plenty of snacks? I'm hungry T~T. Bai BAI MIKU! SEE YOU TOMORROW! - Bai RIN! That's why Rin gets fat. *sighs* KA-KA-KAI-I-KAITTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOO :O Hai Miku-sama. Wello owo Okay bai need to go *runs* Onii, Onee I'm home. Hi Miku-san, I prepared you some Banana split~ WOW! Itadakimasu! hmm. Oichii! 3 Arigatou gozaimasu Claire-chan! Ahaha. No problem Miku. Tagumi-san you want? No thanks. Okay. Gonna go visit Gumi. Why Tagumi-san is always like that to me. Am I doing something wrong? Probably he's not in mood always. Oh. I need to tell Gumi that next week is cultural festival. I hope she get well soon enough.

***knocks* **

_Gumi-san! - __Oh. Hai hai Miku! - How are you? - Still I have my fever Miku-chan - I hope you get well soon. - Thanks! Come In Miku. _

Gumi-san next week will be cultural festival. Our theme is a cosplay tea party. Yuuki and Lily planned it, As always. Meiko and Mayu will organize. Oh Miku I wish I can attend next week. I'm pretty excited in cultural festival since we are sophomores. By the way Miku-chan who's Kaito and you? Eh? Nothing. Really? Rin told me. What did she say? D: She says that Kaito is staring to you. Uhmm! Its not true GUMI! Do't lie Miku, look you blushing! No, never! MIKU X KAITO ~ 3 NO!Need to go its already 5:00. Take care Gumichi :P You too Miku! Aye~ I'm scared, Its getting dark already. Okay, Nothing bad will happen gonna walk calm.

Hello lady. *hello-hello* - Do I know you? - Yes. I'm your knightmare! *Gay W*_ Hold her! Yes sir! GET OFF ME! Hi lady! Gonna remove your pants slowly 8D - please stoppppp T_T someone help me! KIHEE! HERE WE GO MISSY! *kicks in the face* ka-a-ka-KAITO :O Aw. Thanks. Why are you here? Pass by accidently. Oh. Thank you Kaito! *hugs* Oh. Sorry I'm just over -whelmed someone saves me. Its ok. Okays, Bye need to go home. Bye Miku. _

What a horrifying night. Onee-san, onii-chan I'm home. Miku-san where have you been? Where are so worried about you, your not answering our phone calls and text. Sorry onee-san and claire-chan I go to Gumi to visit her house. Next time Miku never go home late ok? I will sis. Wait, why are you look like you know hagard. Is their something wrong? Nohing claire-chan. Hmm. Go eat dinner Miku. Aye~ I wish it happens all the time, that Kaito is always here. I don't know is that a dream or it really happens... But I saw a girl and a boy looks like 40 years of age looking at me. Is that Mom and Dad?

* * *

I hope you like it~ Nyork! Hahaha!

Thank you for reading my weird fiction ^_^

MIKU X KAITO 3


End file.
